Breastpumps are traditionally provided in hard cases or housings, with a number of mechanical parts. Even the breast shield assemblies themselves, which a mother applies to her breast, tend to be hard plastic components. It is often difficult for the mother to carry around all of this equipment. It would therefore be desirable to consolidate much of the equipment into something easily held, and even to provide a comfortable breastpump package for a mother that is much more reminiscent of a suckling baby, or at least provides a “softer” experience.